Hirogen
The Hirogen are a long-lived humanoid species native to the Delta Quadrant. ( }}) Biology In terms of appearance, the species show characteristics of both mammal and reptilian based lifeforms. Such characteristics have led to some speculation that the modern day Hirogen may be the products of genetic engineering. Their skin resembles that of a reptile with a rough pebble-like appearance to it. Typically, this tends to be tan or beige in color though this could vary but the entire species lacks any form of body hair. On the other end of the spectrum is their warm-blood nature and their capacity to bear live young similar to mammals. ( ) A more notable aspect of the Hirogen is their great height. They are shown to normally tower over humans. This allows them to use their size and strength to intimidate as well as overpower others. Despite their height, they are able to move in silence and the fact that they emitted no scent allows them to surprise their prey. ( ) The Hirogen's immune system is heightened enough to neutralize every sedative in the Federation/Starfleet medical database. Most Hirogen wear armor that is designed to handle rapid pressure fluctuations. The Hirogen also have acute sensory perception. ( ; ) Culture The Hirogen were once a great civilization and an advanced culture. However, by the 24th century, they were hunting themselves to extinction. Hirogen society is organized like wolves. Hirogens will organize themselves into packs of hunters lead by one designated Alpha. A Hirogen's status is determined the number of prizes from the hunt, which are usually body parts. Most Hirogen roamed the Delta Quadrant seeking prey either alone or in small groups. ( ) The concept of the hunt completely dominates their culture with nothing holding importance except for the pursuit, capture and slaughter of their prey. ( ) Though physically powerful, the race often trains themselves further for battle. This obsession with hunting, however, means that they neglect every other aspect of their civilization. ( ) All their energy is put into their hunts which are becoming unproductive and exhausted. The Hirogen's cultural and scientific advancement has come to a standstill. ( }}) Their culture demands that the hunters study their prey to anticipate and understand their abilities. Older hunters believe that study is important to make sure they do not become the hunted. ( }}) Hirogen ranks * Alpha Hirogen * Beta Hirogen History One hundred and ten thousand years ago they were assimilated by an early version of the Borg. The Hirogen became a nomadic race of hunters, devoting their culture towards the hunt and the theory of "a strong offense is the best defense". Most Hirogen have forgotten this fact of their history. The Hirogen also abandoned their homeworld so they could search and hunt for challenging prey. However, they were able to build a Hirogen relay station network that stretched to the edges of the Delta Quadrant ten thousands years following their encounter with the Borg. ( }}; ; ) By the 22nd century, the Hirogen were a nomadic hunter species that had long ago abandoned their planetary roots. They had become wide spread in the Delta Quadrant where they typically hunted races native to the region such as Kazon, Vidiians, Talaxians and similar civilizations near their territory. Their pattern of hunting meant that they became even more distanced from one another in the 23rd century. This eventually led to their culture being in decline by the 24th century. ( ) The Dominion had contact with Hirogen for centuries before the year 2374. The Jem'Hadar were considered worthy prey by the Hirogen. One Hirogen, Hajur, was captured in 2357 by the Norcadians' Tsunkatse cooridnator, Penk and forced him to fight in Tsunkatse matches for the next twenty years. Penk, however released his son. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}; }}) First contact with the Federation and the Hirogen was made by the in 2374 when they used their relay network to contact Starfleet Command. Following that event, Voyager then found messages buried in on one of their relay stations. Two members of Voyager''s crew were then captured by a pair of Hirogen, Idrin and . Luckily, the two ''Voyager crew members were then rescued and the hunters were sucked into the station's power source, a Quantum singularity. A pair of Hirogen, Vurond and Karon, then hunted and captured a member of Species 8472. Unfortunately, the Species 8472, attacked and dismembered Vurond . Voyager then briefly helped Karon to catch Species 8472, but decided to not allow him to kill it. Several Hirogen warships then arrived to retrieve their hunter and species 8472. Seven of Nine then decided to beam the species 8472 to one of their ships along with Karon. ( ' }}) The Hirogen, under Alpha Karr, then captured Voyager and it's crew. They then used Voyager 's holodecks and forced to the crew to participate in the Hirogen's war games taking place in World War II and other places. A truce was formed between Voyager 's crew and the remaining hunters when they ended the simulations aboard Voyager. The Hirogen under Takirac were then given a optronic datacore and hologenerator to help them create their own holo-simulations. ( }}) In 2376 Voyager encountered another Hirogen ship, the HHV Rhev after one was caught in an Iconian gateway and stranded near No Man's Land along with sixty-one other ships. Despite the potential prey to hunt for relics, the Hirogen Alpha decided to restrain themselves in the name of survival and join the caravan led by Voyager. ( ) For the next three years, the Hirogen used the holo-technology to stimulate their hunts. They built the holo-technology into their facilities and built holoships where they could hunt their favorite prey and teach young Hirogen the skills of the hunt. However, the holograms rose up against them. The Hirogen were attacked three times by Iden's holograms before Voyager ended the rebellion. ( ; }}; ) In 2391, Romulan exile Commander Sela met with several Hirogen in the Makar compound to discuss an alliance. ( ) The Tal Shiar later used this alliance to their benefit, enlisting Hirogen assistance in their plans, particularly in their attempt to disrupt the efforts of the Romulan Republic to colonize New Romulus in 2409. In a recording recovered by an allied away team that attacked a Tal Shiar base in the Vastam Peaks, a Hirogen alpha declared that in keeping with this alliance, "Starfleet and the Klingons will be our prey." ( ) In 2410 the Federation recruited at least one Hirogen tribe still living in the Delta Quadrant into the Delta Alliance. During the battle over Vaadwaur Prime, Captain Harry Kim called them in as reinforcements when the Kazon turned on the Alliance. ( |sub = The Delta Quadrant}}) Another group of Hirogen tried to capture the after it was hijacked by Keten, but were defeated by the and another Alpha Quadrant Alliance starship. ( ) Technology The Hirogen devote all their technology towards creating weapons for their hunts. Their technology was fairly advanced but their main weapons were the scavenger rifle and the Tetryon pulse disruptor which were about as effective as Romulan disruptor rifle. Hirogen also carried knives and blades for close combat. ( }}; ) Their ships were heavily armed with powerful energy weapons. ( ) After they were given the holo-technology by Captain Kathryn Janeway, the Hirogen engineers were able to incorporate it with their technology. Engineers, such as Donik were able to create holograms that could learn, adapt and outsmart the Hirogen. These modifications, however, created and caused some of the holograms to join Iden's rebellion against the hunters. ( }}; }}) Starships and vehicles * frigate * escort * battleship * dreadnought List of Hirogen *Davar * Decaren * Donik * Dossok * Gann * Hajur * Harkan * Idrin * Jetarn * Jorik * Karon * Karr * Kezal * Konuric * Netek * Ormoch * Ranjen * Saransk * Takirac * Turanj * Vurond Appendices Connections External link * * * Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Delta Quadrant races and cultures